Baseball is a popular sport both nationally in the United States and internationally as well. Youngsters love playing baseball, both with friends in a “sandlot” game as well as in local leagues. The children imitate professional players and dream of playing as a professional.
Baseball is popular sport at all scholastic levels up through and including college. Because baseball is played so extensively by young players, it is especially important that they be properly trained in the correct manner when practicing and competing.
While pitching and fielding are key defensive skills that players must master, hitting the ball well is a key offensive skill. While strength and agility are important in every aspect of the sport, proper execution of the swing is critical to hitting the ball well.
Young players must learn the proper swing for many reasons, not the least of which to prevent injury, both while playing as youths and in the future as adults. Learning to swing properly is a matter of training the muscles to act together in a particular way to develop so called muscle memory. The more times an action is repeated, the more the muscles repeat the action with increasing ease until the action is executed without conscious thought. Unfortunately, when the action is not properly executed repeatedly, muscles remember the improper form. Muscles trained to execute with bad form are more challenging to train to use the proper form, because unlearning the bad habits is required as well as learning the proper way.
The bio-mechanics behind the baseball swing, simply starts with holding the bat properly, lining up top and bottom hands. The trailing and leading arms work together and drive forward in sequence as one, but each hand has a very distinct and different movement. These movements, when executed properly, place the bat at the optimum angle and maximize plate coverage. When a player executes the sequence correctly, the energy from the lower body transfers to the upper body and then to the bat, maximizing the amount of energy impacting the ball.
Many devices have been proposed and used to train the young player, but none that solve the problem completely. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.